rezky_ghistanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rezky Ghistan Perdana
"He's been the villain, the hero, the leader, the master, and now He's become the Legend!" ''' : ―Anonymous : : : : : : : '''Rezky Ghistan Perdana or most commonly known as The Great Master Ray is an English Competition Championship veteran and considered a legend among the English Competition community. He is often considered to be the greatest Master of English among people in his generation, having been part of English Community over the years. Rezky's career as an English speaker did not start like most, as he was bullied by his classmates, then later he decided to get his revenge, making him the first evil English Master in history. He was tasked with destroying the people who had bullied him, and succeeded. Although he was ultimately defeated by his greatest rival of all time, The Mighty Reza. Having turned good, Rezky helped the other people who experienced the exact same thing like him in defeating the forces of bullies and was made an official member of the English Club team. In doing so, not only did Rezky prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Club needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from Arizqy. Just like Tommy Oliver, '''one of the characters from Power Rangers franchise, who also considered to be greatest Power Ranger of all time, Rezky has gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally the first power he acquired was something evil, just like the '''Green Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. '''When people started to inspire by him, the power of evil inside him ran dry slowly, the good inside of him grew stronger just like the '''White Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. And when he was chosen to be the next leader of the English Club, that's when he became the Red Zeo Ranger, later he enhanced his power to become Red Turbo Ranger, '''right before he lost that power forever. While he was described as a Ranger, he most commonly referred as '''The Flash, '''the guardian of Central City, '''the Fastest Man Alive. '''This reference was mentioned by one of his rivals, this was also mentioned by one of his lecturers. But after a '''Crisis event on February 25th 2018, his life has changed forever..... Personality Outwardly, Rezky appears to be a carefree, kind person. He can be quite arrogant, condescending, and somewhat selfish at times. Handhika has described him as someone who always seemingly ask approval to others. He also appears to be a perfectionist who has ridiculously high standards for himself and others. He strives to provide the best for his comrades, but in return, expects the comrades to perform at a high standard as well. He is extremely sensitive, and if he's disturbed, his outward personality changes completely and he becomes intimidatingly angry towards the disturbance. Rezky is a competitive person who hates losing. Sometimes, these traits can veer off in a bad direction. Rezky appears to have a tendency to over-analyze. He is shown stressing over the ulterior motive, despite being a top 8, Rezky admits to not having confidence in his own abilities. In the past, he struggled with feelings of not being able to be the dependable ace his team needed. Character History Early life Rezky was born in Jakarta, August 28th 1996. He is an only child, his parents are alive and well. Rezky had a normal childhood, just like the other kids. He loves Power Rangers, he's been collecting all of Power Rangers franchise ever since he was 4 years old. Realize or not, Rezky has been connecting to English ever since he started to like Power Rangers. Middle School Era : "To the beginning of the end for those bullies!" : ―Rezky Ghistan While he was a freshman in middle school, he was surrounded by popular kids. He was once belong to a superior class. Most of his classmates were extraordinary, and also famous during their middle school period. During his middle school career, Rezky couldn't seem to keep up with the rest of his classmates, and he ended up being the one who's bullied. He had spent the last 3 years in middle school as the underdog, the Loser One. He never had a chance to show what he has. Until he decided to learn English. The first time he decided to learn English, was right after he heard a song "Don't Stop Believin" from Glee. Glee is a musical tv show that tells about high school students who are struggling to reach their dreams through singing competitions. With glee, Rezky could learn the very basics of English, and he finally got his revenge to those bullies. He destroyed them, with no mercy. He had finally aware of what he's capable of. But unlike others, he acquired his power from the hatred inside of him. The hatred that he had upon those who have hurt him, was the only thing that kept him alive. This new power that he acquired, combined with the hatred inside of him, it also made him evil. Once he destroyed those bullies, he decided to put his power on another test, to the higher level. He joined an English Speech Competition. He made his debut in English Tournaments on 2010, and he got the 1st place for National English Speech Competition. But just after he received all the glories, he must once again receive an attack, and this time wasn't an ordinary one. He finally met his match, the very first person who could ever defeated him, destroyed him and humiliated him during National Competition, Rezky's greatest rival of all time, The Mighty Reza. Reza was so much more powerful compared to Rezky. Reza could master the british accent in such a young age, that's why Reza could defeated him so easily. They had fought against each other multiple times, but Rezky couldn't seem find a way to keep up with his arch-nemesis. Rezky even described Reza as "Somebody that i can't keep up with". His battles against Reza were more like The Flash and Reverse Flash. While Rezky (as Flash), and Reza (as Reverse Flash). Later, after they graduated from middle school, Reza decided to move to Sydney, Australia. And even until now, they haven't seen each other again. Rezky's English competitions career in middle school ended at the hand of Reza's victory. High School Era : "Congratulations Rezky! You are now the leader of the English Club." : ―Arizqy appointing Rezky as the new leader of the English Club After his defeat in middle school, Rezky has trained so hard to improve his power. And by the time went by, his journey in high school was just about to begin. Knowing his true self origin story, Rezky became more aware of his new environment. He knew, no matter where he went, there will always be popular kids and people who like to bully. So he kept himself low-profile at the beginning of his high school life, until he finally realized that he had to make a move. There was another English Competition coming up, and every class must sent a representative. Rezky and Handhika (who later will become his new rival) participated for the qualification tournament. During the qualification, his friend Ficky (The Master of Giving False Hope) told him that there's someone that he should worried. Ficky told him that there was a senior named Retno who also had good experience in English, and she was also one of the most popular kids in Vocational High School Yadika 13. And fortunately, during the 1st and 2nd qualification, Rezky had defeated Retno and became the winner. But during the final qualifiication, Rezky was not in his prime, so he only lasted in 2nd place. Later, there was another English Competition coming up, and this one was a National Tournament. EESC (Erlangga English Speech Contest) 'is a national level competition held every year by the erlangga book publisher. There were 12 students who sent from Yadika 13 to participate. During the '''Prefecture Qualification Tournament (''JABODETABEK), there were about 250 participants for the Vocational High School division. And again, because of his experience against The Mighty Reza, Rezky was in the 1st place for Prefecture Qualification Tournament. But unfortunately, he had to face his another defeat after that. Rezky only made to the 5th place during the final round on National Tournament. After he got the 5th place of Erlangga English Speech Competitions, Rezky finally joined the English Club at Yadika 13. The English Club was guided by one of the first alumni of Yadika 13, Arizqy Ramadhan. Arizqy had also participated in English Tournaments in his high school career, and only lasted as the 2nd Best for Prefecture Tournament. During his time in English Club, Rezky had shown so many dedications to the club, that made him as an inspiration for the others. This also was one of the many reasons why Arizqy chose Rezky to be the new leader of the English Club. Once Rezky was chosen to be the new leader, there were so many people looked up to him. This new sensation, was very new and strange for Rezky himself, because the main reason why he's been doing this whole English, was only to get revenge. But when people started to see him as an inspiration, the darkness inside of him began to slowly disappear. As the leader of the English Club, Rezky surely had shown so many responsibilities and achievements as well, for example, he became the Top 3 for Prefecture Tournament, and he was also one of the juniors (with Handhika) who could ever defeat the seniors at Yadika 13. Rezky became the leader of the English Club for almost 3 generations, '''even 2 weeks right before the National Examination, he still had to participate English Debate Competitions, and fortunately, he got the '''4th place for Best Speaker. Becoming The Master of English : "To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Master of English was chosen. And now my friends, I present to you: the Master of English, Rezky." : ―The Principal re-introduces Rezky as the new Master of English : Rezky is the current best Master of English among people in his generation. But he never really refer himself as The Master, he's afraid that if he admits, it will turn him into an arrogant person. The first time Rezky received an award as the Master of English when he was still in high school. Handhika (Zombie) and Andika (Tyer Way) were once told Rezky that his power is potentially limitless. This is what makes him almost incomparable, and even the rumors, the only one that can rival Rezky's abilities is Reza. Andika (Tyer Way) also said that Rezky had no competitors in the prefecture, he could only compete if he entered a national level competition. Relationship with Teachers and other Students : "I will let him to tell you the reason. He knows that. I have never had a student with great talent like he has, frankly." : ―Mr Arfan last words to one of Rezky friends, right before he passed away : Being recognized as the Master of English surely made Rezky have all the attention. And not just other students, but also the teachers as well. Since Rezky has no rival among people in his age, Rezky searched more guidance with people who older than him. Among those teachers, Rezky had one particular person who even consider him as his partner in English. His name was Mr Arfan, they met when Rezky was still in 11th grade in high school. Since the very first time they met, Mr Arfan was already amazed with what Rezky capable of. For 2 years, Mr Arfan never let Rezky to attend to his class, the reason was very simple. Mr Arfan said that : "Whatever it is i'm trying to teach to your friends, you have already known it. And i don't want your friends to take an advantage of you because of that." And even without attend to Mr Arfan class, Rezky still got the highest score for an English test. Turned out, English wasn't the only thing that Rezky good at. Rezky also had proven himself to be good with other subjects in high school. It was proven when Rezky awarded as the 3rd rank highest score for National Examination. His high school career was also filled with friendship and romance. He even formed a team of remarkable people such like Tyer Way (The Master of Computer and Networking), Triyo (The Master of Kpop), Imam (The Master of Chemistry), and Ridwan (The Master of Traditional Languages). They used to be known as The Fantastic 4, '''but then later change to '''X-Men. '''By added 2 more members : '''Ihsan (The Master of Engineer), and Miqdad (The Master of Warcraft). He had romance with few girls as well during his high school period. Just for a minor information, Rezky is unlike any other guys, he usually has a problem when it comes to move on. In fact, he does things what most average guys don't, and he doesn't do things what most average guys do. He is above average guy. Journey to New York : "I made it!" : ―Rezky was remarking New York just right after he arrived Right after his journey in high school was over, Rezky finally got the chance to explore himself even more. He got a scholarship to New York University, all the achievements that he's been made since middle school were finally paid off. There weren't much to tell about his journey in his New York, aside from the fact that he used to live with his uncle in New York. But this story was also had great impact for his life, and also for people around him. He was in New York for 1 month, he had to move back to Indonesia because his uncle passed away. University Era : "I made my comeback, after 2 years hiatus" : ―Rezky made his comeback after his journey to New York After 2 years of his journey to New York, Rezky was already working as a Purchasing Staff at Manufacturing Company. He also decided to continue his journey by joining one of the private University (Bina Insani). At first, Rezky was focusing himself with college stuff and improving his English skill as well. Later, he joined the Language Club at Bina Insani. After the first meeting with the other member of the Language Club, he later got the invitation to join English National Debate Competition at University of Indonesia. With other colleagues from his campus, Rezky's team could pass the Prefecture Qualification (JABODETABEK), and ended up being the 2nd place in the Prefecture. Being the 2nd representative for JABODETABEK prefecture, his team had to face against more experienced teams during National Tournament. While University of Indonesia hold the title as 1st seed for National Tournament, there are others such like UGM (University of Gadjah Mada) which is considered to be 2nd seed for National Tournament, also Binus University, '''which also considered to be '''3rd seed for National tournament. Many more such like Atmajaya University, UNPAD, ITB, IPB. '''And with all the hardwork, Rezky's team could reach to the point of '''Best 8th Team National Championship. Becoming the Leader of the Language Club : "Y'ou're here for a reason, to be a guidance for all of us'" : ―Uswita (former leader of Language Club) last words before leaving leadership to Rezky A few months after the National Debate event, Rezky was promoted to be the leader of the Language Club. The history repeated itself, just like when he was promoted to be the leader of the En glish Club back then. But as the leader of the Language Club, Rezky also had to improve himself, he's been trying to learn other languages such as Japanese and Korean. And now, Rezky has led as the leader for almost 3 generations. During his leadership, Rezky has shown to be a formidable leader. Even after a Crisis happened to him and his family, he stood still, and was still able to join another competition. The Lost of His Power : "Flash Missing, Vanishes In Crisis" : ―'A Crisis Event' that happened on February 25th 2018 While Rezky never refer himself as a Master, he often refers himself as The Flash. A speedster from DC Comics who also became a legend. This also refer to his habits as being too fast for others, even one of his lecturers once told him that "He talks too fast, he thinks too fast, and sometimes he does things faster than the others." As The Flash, he also often considered to be the fastest of all. It's because of his experiences against people who were much more powerful than him. Other fellow speedsters like Handhika (Zombie) even considered him as a guidance. Ever since he made his debut on 2010, Rezky has shown so many achievements, and of course many people inspired by him because of this. Over the years, he has helped so many people, whether the people need help or not. For 8 years (2010-2018) everything seemed to work perfectly, until he made a mistake. That was the biggest mistake of his life. He fell in love, like he's never been before. He deeply loved this woman. As a speedster, he's allowed to share his speed force energy to protect the people he cares. And because of his love for this woman, he gave his entire speed force energy in order to protect her. Unfortunately, the sacrificed that he made for her, wasn't last for long. He was betrayed, he trusted someone he shouldn't have. All the sacrifices that he made for this woman, meant nothing. That woman left, with all of his speed force energy. Rezky wasn't the only one who got destroyed, his family felt the impact as well. For the first time in history, Rezky had a Crisis in his life. He didn't just lose his speed, he also lost his connection to the Speed Force, he lost his will of fight, he lost his trust to people, and the worst of all, he lost a part of himself. Rezky had tried everything he could possibly think of to get back his speed. He tried to regain his speed, he tried to reconnect to the Speed Force, '''he even tried every combination of the '''Speed Equation, but none of it worked. His journey as The Flash has finally come to an end... The Creation of the Dark Ray :"You are special, and if you stop fighting that force inside you, you will possess the very power of a God" :―Tyer Way words during the creation of Dark Ray After the devastation from losing his power, Rezky lost his way. He had no idea what to do. For months he has lived his life without any purpose. He was filled with rage, hatred, suffering and pain. But without his power, he couldn't revenge for what happened. He searched for a guidance to his dear friend Tyer Way. During his darkest days, Tyer Way was the only person who stood by him, and the only one he could trust. Tyer Way knew that Rezky was once Evil (during middle school career) when Rezky put his revenge toward the bullies. But during his high school career, the evil inside of him began slowly disappear. Tyer Way suggested Rezky to embrace the darkness inside of him, so he could finally let go all of his pain. And of course to prevent the same thing (Crisis Event) happen again. With the help of his dear friend, Rezky finally embraced the darkness inside of him. He began to develop dual personalities. The good one, and the bad one, or as he refers himself as The Dark Ray. '''When Rezky uses this new dark power, he becomes '''10x more powerful than he's ever been. But of course, there are so many consequences to this power. For example, the more he uses this power, the less he can control it. And when he's on this mode, he sees no good, he only sees the bad in people, that makes him indiscriminately. Since Tyer Way helped him to create the Dark Ray, that makes Tyer Way the only person who can stop him. Many controversy about this new power of Rezky, many people disagree about this new version of Rezky. One of them was his own twin sister (Suci Setyorini). Suci mentioned that she didn't even recognize him anymore, she also said that the person who destroyed him will get the revenge by God himself. It's because for the last 9 years, Rezky had an image as hero, an inspiration. And now, that hero has gone for good. Maybe there's still some good left in him, but the darkness has already been part of him since the very beginning. "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. And i already chose one." ―Rezky last words before turned into Dark Ray. New Generations : "I may be old, but i can still pull this off" : ―Rezky during NEON 2019 at Tarumanagara University Ever since he lost his power during Crisis event, Rezky has already been planning to retire. But unfortunately, it seems like not an easy thing to do. It's all because there are still so many people who count on him, especially the teachers and the lecturers. This year, on April 2019, his still got an invitation to participate on English Speech National Competition at Tarumanagara University (NEON 2019). During NEON 2019. his competitors were younger than him, actually Rezky could possibly be the oldest among other participants. But even with his current age (23 years old), which no longer young, he has still shown his superiority, by got the award as Top 8 Aces of National English Championship. Recently, Rezky got an invitation to be Native Speaker for Bulan Bahasa Event at Yadika 13. He's been invited so he could motivate the new generations at Yadika 13. It was a very rare moment for him, because it was actually the first time he got a duty to be a motivator. This whole time, all he's been doing was only compete in English Tournaments. And now, he has to let the new generations to take over. Not so many people from the new generations who got the acknowledge from him, it's simply because they are lack of commitment. But some of them already acknowledged by him, including Septy. She's one of the juniors in his college, unlike others, Septy has shown integrity and commitment. That what makes her different than others. Rezky's journey as English Tournament Competitor has finally come to an end, but his journey as English Motivator is just about to begin. With this journey, Rezky had a message that he kept using until now, his said something like this : "You guys are young, and i want you to promise me. That no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you." Notes *Rezky was born on August 28th 1996, that makes him 23 years old now. *He is an only child. *He lives in Bekasi. *Rezky doesn't really eat fruits and vegetables. *His favourite foods are Fried Rice and everything related to pasta. *When he was young, he had an image as innocent thin boy. *His greatest weakness is his heart, by breaking his heart you can break his entire life. *His Zodiak is Virgo. *He was the very first student from Yadika 13 who ever received an award as The Master of English. *When he was a kindergarten, he used to be the lead dancer. *He made his debut in Kpop and Kdrama on 2012. *He graduated from Yadika 13 on 2014, making him as the 3rd alumni. *He used to work as Purchasing Staff (2015-2018) *He's not afraid being alone, but he's afraid of watching horror movies. *He doesn't like reptiles. *His favourite animal is cat. *His ideal type of woman is Irene from Red Velvet. *He likes a woman who has beautiful smile. *He likes a woman who's not afraid to make the first move. *He had his first girlfriend when he was still in 2nd grade of elementary school. *He was once dated a woman who's literally 5 years older than him. *His purpose is only to get revenge for those who have hurt him. *He is a perfectionist, he has really high standards for everything that he does. *His English is already better than his father (first mentor) and often considered equal with natives from United States of America. *He is currently dating a girl named Nur Aida Liliana. *His dream is only to go back to New York. *He is the type of guy who really hard to move on. *He can analyze things in a flash. *His Fastest Speed record when he was The Flash : Mach 2 (2011-2013), Mach 3.3 (2014-2015), Mach 8 (2016-2017), Mach 13.2 (2017-2018). *Recently, he's been learning Japanese and Korean. That makes him able to speak 5 languages (English, Japanese, Korean, Indonesian, and Sundanese). *If he reborns, he wants to be like Cha Eun Woo from Astro. *Since elementary school until graduated high school, he always in Top 3 on his class rank. *He has dear friend (Tyer Way), and twin sister (Suci Setyorini). *He was the leader of Fantastic 4, now become X-Men. *He has a disease, Hipokalemia (Neurotical Paralyze Temporary). And he also has spinal cord injury. *He always wish to be known as the Most Dangerous Dark Wizard of All Time, just like Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. *His best quote : "Are you threatening me ? because that would be a bad idea."